Happiness Makes Me Modern
by caligrl14
Summary: Bella is the badass lead guitarist for her feminist rock band, No Filters. She does what she wants when she wants to...and Edward just can't seem to get his mind off of her. He would do anything to have this furious fireball, If only she'd let him in


**Hey well its summer and honestly the most time I'm ever gonna have for now so I figured I would try my hand at writing again! Hope you guys like this story I had to do some extra planning to really get my head around this stuff. Anyway as always reviews are very much appreciated and loved and I don't own anything because Meyers is the genius of it all, hope you guys appreciate a stronger attitude packed Bella!**

Bella's POV:

I think I should really get up, how long have I been out? I glanced at the clock. 6:15pm.

"Fuck!" I cursed at myself as I shot up out of bed, and ran around the room throwing on clothing while attempting to run a brush through hair that would just not agree with me.

I threw on my Chucks and grabbed my guitar case to race out of my room toward the kitchen.

"Honestly Bella did u just get up? Its 6! And what the hell did u do to your hair?" said my mother, Renee.

I tossed a quick smirk at her before grabbing an apple off the counter, shoving it in my mouth and tossing on my jacket. Last night, my best friend Alice came over with a full kit of dye and I died a couple streaks of red through my hair.

My mother was always one for appearances ever since my dad left and she had a good emotional breakdown before wearing shorter skirts and going old school jazz clubbing. I have her profiles on every dating service imaginable to prove it.

Renee handed me a water bottle before shaking her head and walking towards the family room.

"Sweetheart you really need to expand your wardrobe, maybe put your hair up? You have such beautiful eyes it just seems such a pity to hide them. How late are you planning to be for your gig tonight?"

I tugged on my plain black shirt as I wiped the apple juice off my ripped jeans.

"I dunno mom but not past 12. I remember you said I have to be at the bookstore by 7 in the morning. Gotta go, PEACE!" I called out as I grabbed my guitar and ran out the door.

My 11 year old brother Gabe was in the hallway with his scooter, probably just coming home from his daily trips around the East Village of Manhattan where we lived. He usually did this during the summer days.

"Bye freak I got a gig tonight!" I messed his hair up as I pushed him out of the elevator so I could get on.

"Bye Bells! Break a leg!" he smiled at me as the doors shut. I love that weird kid.

My band is called No Filters, and if I had to describe our sound, its like sitting in Central Park on a crisp clear spring morning without a care in the world, and then suddenly being hit by a freight train driven by badass chicks who don't give a shit. Exhilarating and jam-packed with a "don't take no bullshit" attitude we were bonded together with.

My friend Alice is the lead singer because for a little pixie, she has a rebel yell to tear a whole stadium down. Our resident blonde bombshell, Rose, is the oldest, and our drummer, at first we only let her join to get us into clubs and buy us alcohol, but as it turns out, she's loyal, tough, and a full out bitch, perfect combo. Then quiet and shyer, Angela, is our bassist and Rose's cousin. Not only being insanely talented, she pulls us back down if one of us gets a bit too rowdy or bitchy.

I'm the lead guitarist for the band and I write a lot of the songs we play. I wont take all the credit though, since we all find our own ways to contribute. But ever since my guidance counselor said I had to channel my pent up rage into a useful outlet, instead of kicking the crap out of guys, I picked up a guitar and dreamed of forming a band.

I burst through the doors of the music venue, Arlene's, to find the rest of my bandmates already on the stage going through sound checks and set ups.

"Where the fuck have you been, Bella? We were about to go send a search party out for you." Alice called out over the mic.

"I know sorry!" I exclaimed as I whipped out my guitar and ran up to join them onstage, "my power nap went a tad bit haywire and I skipped dinner to get here."

I plugged in my guitar to the amp and began going through some riffs to tune my guitar again.

"You should have spent that power nap time to find a better outfit." Rose cracked from behind her drum kit.

"Fuck you, we aren't the Spice Girls. People aren't here to look at us but listen to our music."

"Yea but the Spice Girls sold platinum records, the same people show up to our gigs." I heard Angela claim quietly.

"We don't peddle pussy, we vent rage and anger, we kick ass on stage because we don't give a fuck. Soon a label is gonna realize this and sign us and we aren't gonna have to change a damn thing. Now lets stop talking and start fucking practicing, show starts at 9 if you bitches forgot."

Edwards POV:

The whole damn place was packed with rejects, loud mouths and bottom feeders. I can't believe Jasper got me to come here. I tossed back another gulp of my beer to forget the fact that I was in this place.

"Edward, would you like a tampon to go with your mood swings? Earlier you could wait to get out on the town." Jasper shouted over to me.

I rolled my eyes, "That was before I realized you were taking me to this shit hole. Why are we even here? Shouldn't we be at some club up town?"

"Fuck that, same high maintenance bitches, same deal, besides I heard this band's pretty good and the lead singers fucking sexy."

I've known Jasper my whole life and think of him like a brother, but next time we go out I'm picking the place.

Its true we do spend a lot of time on the upper east side of Manhattan but that's because I grew up there. Me and Jasper went to all the elite schools, met the finest of blue blood families, in fact, thinking back on it, the hypocrisy of it all makes me wanna shoot myself.

My family runs Cullen Enterprises. One of those big companies that buys out other companies but still makes it seem like we aren't a monopoly in the making.

"Oh by the way Edward-o, your mom talked to my mom yesterday and apparently found you some nice little blue-blooded thing while vacationing in the Hamptons yesterday. She tried to call and tell you but apparently you let your phone die. Surprise surprise."

"Same shit I keep hearing. My mother has set me up on several dates already." I scoffed.

"Whats the verdict?"

"Empty heads make them nice in bed without anything said. Seriously, none of them are worth my time. Fuck my parents and their elitist notions, they suck at match making."

"You are just every parents dream." I grunted at his sarcasm as the band took the stage.

"We are No Filters!" the tiny lead singer screamed it out before giving the entire crowd the finger and the whole place burst into loud cheers.

"See I told you she was hot!" Jasper shouted to me over the crowd.

I agreed, she was nice to look at but not really my taste, the drummer was hot too, the bassist wasn't bad, but my eyes kept veering to the guitarist in the corner. She seemed the most engrossed into what she was doing from the moment she opened her sick guitar rift to when she harmonized with the lead singer in the chorus. She seemed to be playing like nothing else existed, not the crowd, not the stage, not even her bandmates.

Turn up the sound lemme hear you roar,

Screaming and yelling til your lungs go sore,

Beating down the boundaries like you never thought we could,

Tearing down the boundaries never felt so good!

The lyrics were pure anarchy and hostility. The shouting and rage were reminiscent of any of the riot grrl movements of the 90's. Don't get me wrong though, I love some good Bikini Kill, Sleater-Kinney or the Raincoats, so I thought they were pretty good.

They played through a few sessions and, as they finished their final song, I watched as the fire in the brown haired guitarists eyes faded only briefly before the audience burst into applause and she and the rest of the band threw up the middle finger and left the stage. I smiled to myself and turned back to the bar to get another beer.

Bella POV:

"That was fucking sick guys! We fucking killed it out there!" I exclaimed as we headed back stage and I put my guitar in its case.

"I have to agree it was pretty awesome tonight, especially since I caught a glimpse of some blonde hottie in the back by the bar tonight. By the way, Bella, the guy with him was like eye humping you did you see?" Alice nudged at my shoulder before I shook her off and chugged some water.

"Yea I saw, but it was the same empty stare he was giving all of us all night, it wasn't a big deal. Besides he looked fucking lost coming in here tonight."

"No I think he was just looking at you, Bella, I saw him." Angela smiled over at me.

"Whatever its only 11 so I want a fucking drink before I head home, anyone want to go with me?" They all said no so I ventured out to the bar myself.

"Hey Sid! I need a beer over here, now!" I called over at the bartender as he slid one over to me.

"Hey I saw you on stage. You guys looked hot."

I turned around to see where this whiny ass voice came from and before me stood some fucking golden retriever looking kid in Izods looking me over.

"I'm Mike. You think we could go somewhere more private? Maybe just you and me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fuck off, Mikey-boy, why don't you go find your mommy?"

Next thing I know, the fucker grabs my elbow and spins me so fast my beer knocks over. Before I can do anything the Mike kid is thrown backwards and all I see is a guy in front of me, facing Mike like hes shielding me..

"I believe she said fuck off, so now's your cue to scurry home faggot." One things for sure, this guy had a sexy fucking voice on him.

I looked around him to see Mike running away as I smirked a little before getting irritated, I hate it when people fight battles for me.

"Well that got rid of him." Sexy-voice turned around and I was at a loss for fucking words at how hot he was!

I couldn't help myself from gawking a little at his shock copper sex hair that stood up in all directions, his chiseled jaw line, the depth of his green eyes, and the look of his rock solid body under his t-shirt and loose fit jeans.

He smirked at my gawking and I rolled my eyes and turned back to the bar.

"You spilled your drink, maybe I should get you another one…"

"Its cool, I got it." I cut him off and signaled Sid for another beer.

"You know usually, I at least get a thanks for chivalry like that."

"Thanks stranger boy for your unnecessary intervention in a matter I could have handled myself." I bit back the rest of my sarcasm and turned back to him, he still had a damn smirk on his face.

"Ha! Well then next time I'll ask permission to intervene the next time I see some innocent girl getting groped." He took a swig of his beer from the counter.

"I'm not some fucking innocent little girl." I added with determined malice in my voice.

"I'm Edward." He smiled at me, I just took another gulp of my beer.

"Usually in these exchanges it would be conventional to dole out your name once the second party has given theirs."

"I'm not much for convention." I shrugged.

"I heard you guys' sound up there. It was decent. Very punk revival reminds me of some riot grrl era."

"No Filters isn't decent, we're awesome." I chugged the rest of my beer, "it's been a real fucking time conversing with you Edward, but I'm gonna jet. You just keep partying it up with us downtown folks."

As I walked away I heard him call out to me before he ran up and stood so close to me I could smell his delectableness.

"Whats your name?" He whispered to me as the next band was about to take the stage for their set.

"Bella."

"Well, Bella, am I gonna get to see you again?"

I loved how he said my name, his voice just wrapped around me like a soft, protective cocoon, it freaked me out. I just looked up into his green eyes, knowing I wouldn't ever see them again anyway.

"You can't handle me, Edward." I turned around before I could look at him again, snatched up my guitar case and hauled ass out of there.

Edward POV:

She just left. No one has ever just left before, especially when I'm the one talking to them.

When I got up closer to her, she may have seemed plain at first but it was the details about her she couldn't hide. Her chestnut brown hair draped across her shoulders in loose waves, that it even reflected the dim lighting in this room, and the random streaks of red in her hair only looked like red high lights, which didn't deter from its appeal at all. She also had a figure to kill, she was small and dainty, but through the shirt and baggy jeans, you could see the curves. But most of all the eyes, no matter how much malice she tried to summon up in them they always looked, warm, and like I just wanted to see what they looked like when she smiled.

I was pissed at myself that she just fucking left just like that. I wandered back to the bar to find Jasper chatting it up with the pixie-like lead singer of the band.

"Edward! Come here! This is Alice, from the band No Filters we just saw play. They were fucking awesome right?" he shouted over at me.

She greeted me briefly before shaking my hand, the bitch had a firm grip.

"I saw you talking to my friend Bella. She's a sweetheart isn't she?" she smirked at me.

"Oh yeah, bursting with daffodils and lilies."

She laughed a little at that, "She can have quite the attitude, that little ninja, but she's a softie when you get to know her."

"Problem is, all I got was her name before she ran like hell out of here."

"Well don't tell her I told you this little tid bit," she feigned secrecy with me, "She works at the Cornerstone Books, which her mom owns, on 5th street in the East Village. Drop by if you want to but she would skin me alive if she knew I told you."

I was definitely dropping by this place to see her.

**Ok so tell me how you guys felt about this please! I love reviews almost as much as I love nachos! Don't worry more shall be up soon!**


End file.
